rheafandomcom-20200215-history
Scrappy Doo
"Ri Really Rucked Rup" - Scrappy Doo upon realizing his life is Like This. Scrappy Doo is one of the villains in the RCU, he's honestly not responsible for much but Rhea still hates him so Appearance Eternal Body Scrappy Doo has looked like this his entire life. He is 40 years old now and he still looks like a toddler. This is why nobody likes you Scrappy. Personality Horrible Scrappy Doo's personality is almost as bad as Kakyoin's, hence why they are linked together for eternity, Kakyoin's fursona has to be just as unlikeable as himself. History Death Scrappy Doo looked out the window of his penthouse suite in New York City. He took a puff of his cigar and whispered “Ri Really Rucked Rup.”The party life just wasn’t enough for him anymore , he desired more normal pleasures, a family maybe, or atleast a boy or girl he could Scrappy Woo. His hired escorts walked over to him but he waved his paw, “Rot roday... rot roday..” He had just turned 40 the previous month, and all his years were catching up to him, he had to make a change, QUICK, before it was too late. He grabbed his coat and hat and took the elevator down to the first floor. He took a breath in, a new breath, a new life. Stepping outside the doors, he was a changed dog man now, Scrappy New. No longer interested in parties or hedonistic pleasure, he wanted to settle down! He wanted to- “GIVE ME EVERYTHING IN THE WALLET NOW!” Scrappy Doo had taken a wrong turn and was now in a dark alleyway, confronted by a man with a knife. “Ri Ront Rave Ranything!” Why did Scrappy Doo lie? The man stabbed him 27 times in Scrappy’s oversized head. Scrappy Doo has died. Some say you can hear someone speak at night in that alleyway.. All the people say they hear, “Scrappy Boooooooo!!!” Resurrection Kakyoin was walking back from tormenting Rhea when he stumbled upon the corpse of Scrappy Doo. He shed a single tear of agony as he realized how much he wanted a dog! He waved his hand and his disgusting divine energy brought Scrappy back to life, brand spankin new. "Rank Rou Raster!" Scrappy said, licking Kakyoin's hand. "No.. Thank you, Fursona...." Kakyoin replied, realizing his true identity was right infront of him. Death Scrappy Doo broke into Rhea's house one morning, it was still unlocked after Todd Howard walked in to erase his furry proof. Scrappy Doo proceeded to start breakdancing on the floor, ruining the carpet with his shitty nails. Rhea took a baseball bat and smashed his head in then threw him in a dumpster. Resurrection Kakyoin felt his dog/fursona/friend die yet again, so he tackled Rhea then asked her "WHERE IS HE?!?!" "HES IN THE DAMN DUMPSTER WHERE HE BELONGS, GET OFF ME" She yelled back. Kakyoin jumped through the window instead of using the door he opened to get outside, you know, like an asshole. Kakyoin once again resurrected Scrappy Doo and they went back to their penthouse in New York. The Seven Deadly Sins Lust Scrappy Doo has hired escorts in the past and has tried to mate with many dogs in the streets of New York in the past. Gluttony Scrappy Doo loves to eat Scooby's Scooby Snacks and thats why the Mystery Inc. Gang kicked him off the team, because nobody likes him and especially when he does shit like that. Greed Scrappy Doo hoarded his wealth and acquired his New York penthouse, lived a terrible life and never gived anything to charity, that's why he Really Rucked Rup. Sloth Scrappy Doo was lazy. He never even tried to get out of his slump, his life without family or friends, just hedonistic plight. Wrath Scrappy Doo killed someone and ate the body out of pure rage once Envy Scrappy Doo envied Scooby's life SO much, everyone loved and knew Scoob but Scrappy was the runt, the hated little gremlin, and he didn't even try to act better! He just sucks. Pride Scrappy Doo was proud of the fact he managed to take his hated life and still be able to live the good life, rich and without worry. You know, until he realized his life was terrible and he should leave this RCU. Trivia * 90% of Scrappy Doo's weight is in his head * He was found dead in Miami once, which is interesting as it's closer to Rhea than New York, but she had nothing to do with it. * Update: He faked his death in Miami. * Scrappy Doo can't swim * Scrappy Doo forgets how to breathe half the time and Kakyoin has to breathe air into his lungs. * Scrappy Doo's favorite food is Vienna Sausages * Scrappy Doo is the worst character in this entire Cinematic Universe. * Scrappy Doo doesn't fuck, but he wishes he does.